Eres especial
by Omega Lucy
Summary: En una familia grande, destacar es difícil, al menos eso pensaba Scream hasta que su padre le demostró lo contrario/ Parenthood AU


Fic dedicado a TobiasChase, este es mi regalo de navidad para ti bebé, espero que te guste 3

 **Eres especial**

Destacar en una familia grande es difícil, incluso en tu propio cumpleaños es duro si tienes otros cuatro hermanos que cumplen al mismo tiempo que tú. Claro que todos eran una especie de novedad, después de todo, eran simbiontes que habían logrado estabilizar una forma ligeramente más humana sin necesidad de un huésped como su padre, pero era preferible que encontraran uno pronto para adaptarse mejor a las condiciones climáticas del planeta.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado y volviendo al punto, Scream sabía mejor que nadie que a lo mucho, el más pequeño de sus hermanos era quien recibía la atención especial, como de sus padre así como de sus tíos Anne y Dan, y puede que su hermano mayor por lo problemático que podía ser.

Ser parte de los quintillizos ya le quitaba muchos privilegios, por ello no esperaba nada diferente de los demás para su cumpleaños. Quizás era una de las razones por las que deseaba crecer pronto y poder tener su propio huésped, formando una relación tan fuerte como la de su padre Venom y su padre Eddie.

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que eso fuera posible? ¿Cómo sería su compañero de vida? Esas preguntas le mantenían distraída por bastante tiempo, al menos antes de sentirse lo suficientemente frustrada y que empezara a proferir gritos como ya era costumbre.

Sin embargo, las cosas sucedieron de un modo diferente a como lo esperaba. Si, sus tíos llegaron de visita con cajas de chocolate para todos y sus padres prepararon una fiesta de cumpleaños con todas sus comidas preferidas, incluso compraron langostas vivas, pero lo más emocionante sucedió cuando Eddie se acercó con una caja amarilla solo para ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Eddie, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija al tiempo que le entregaba la caja.

Que se dirigiera únicamente a ella le pareció confuso al principio, pero al destapar la caja y revisar su contenido la emoción fue tan grande que ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar –cosa para la cual Brock parecía preparado-.

—¿De verdad es para mí? —Preguntó mientras tomaba al pequeño conejo blanco entre sus bracitos, alternando su mirada entre el animalito y su padre constantemente.

—Por supuesto, solo para ti —respondió, apoyando su mano en su cabeza y así acariciar lo que él consideraba los cabellos de Scream—¿Te gusta? Noté lo mucho que lo veías el día que pasamos por la tienda de mascotas, pero me preocupaba que lo quisieras para comértelo…

—¡Me encanta! —Exclamó con fuerza, asustando ligeramente a Eddie a pesar de que seguía sonriendo—¡Gracias papi! —Volvió a exclamar sin dejar de acariciar al animalito.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué a ti te dan comida diferente? —Preguntó Riot en tono de protesta.

—¡No es comida! —Se apresuró a decir, frunciendo su ceño para mirar a sus hermanos de forma amenazante—¡Y si alguien le hace algo a mi conejo, gritare hasta que exploten y luego me comeré sus restos! —Profirió con un tono fuerte e intimidante.

—Seguro ni sabe bien tu tonto conejo —murmuró Lasher, considerando demasiado la amenaza de su hermana.

—Yo creo que es muy bonito —comentó Agony, mirando al roedor con curiosidad—¿Le damos de comer?

—¡Claro!

Así las dos niñas se fueron a registrar la cocina en busca de comida para el conejo. Eddie les siguió con la mirada antes de suspirar ligeramente, aliviado de que realmente lo considerara una mascota y no un nuevo tipo de comida.

—Fue muy lindo de tu parte darle un conejo, pero ¿Por qué solo a Scream? —Preguntó Anne con curiosidad. Ella tenía a Sleeper en brazos mientras veía como el resto de los quintillizos jugaba con Dan, o más bien se colgaban de él.

—Porque soy un buen padre, Annie —respondió con orgullo, provocando que la rubia le mirara con escepticismo—. Bien, es solo que no quiero que piensen que los considero a todos exactamente iguales, todos son especiales a su manera y los adoro así. También busqué regalos únicos para Riot, Agony, Lasher y Phage, pero Scream es la única que tiene un ser vivo, no quería mantenerlo en la caja mucho tiempo.

Anne le miró con sorpresa un momento. Suponía que al tener siete hijos, debía ser difícil saber qué cosas les gustaban o disgustaban a cada uno de ellos. Era lindo ver que Eddie los considerable igual de especiales.

—Si eres un buen padre Eddie —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al castaño.

—Corrección, somos buenos padres —le interrumpió Venom.

Así, aun después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, Scream entendió que si tenía un lugar único en la mente de sus padres y estar con su conejo blanco se lo recordaba, por ello pasaba todo el tiempo que podía jugando con él y cuidando de él. Ese pequeño conejito le recordaba lo mucho que sus padres la amaban y que para ellos era muy especial.

FIN

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, la primera para este bello fandom que me encanta, lo amo desde que vi la película, solo que apenas se me ocurrió algo para contribuir. No es plenamente un Veddie/Symbrock, pero si es parte de su bella familia. Lo escribí basándome en estos fanarts que hay en Tumblr de una artista llamada Halumichan y también por la película donde sabemos que Scream logró la simbiosis con un conejito. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, en especial tú Toby, nos leemos pronto :D


End file.
